


Everything for you

by Sumiko_0



Category: Free!
Genre: Bottom Matsuoka Rin, Drama, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Gay, He says cute a lot, M/M, Masochism, Masturbation, Secret Crush, Sousuke has kinks, Sousuke thinks rin is cute, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, adorable reigisa, cute makoharu relationship, duh - Freeform, rin cries al lot, roleplaying, sousuke has issues, sousuke hates haru, sousuke is a perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:04:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiko_0/pseuds/Sumiko_0
Summary: Sousuke has been in love with Rin for ages, however he is too afraid to confess because he thinks it will ruin their relationship as best friends?But what about Rin's feelings?Will the two continue their normal lives living together as best friends,or will a new relationship blossom in a way Sousuke could only dream of?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people of the internet ^.^!!!  
> This is the first fanfiction i've ever written, so I hope i'ts interesting for you guys!  
> Please know that English isn't my native language so sorry if there are any misspelled words >.

‘Rin, I- I need to tell you something, something I’ve been too afraid to tell you for a while’, I say with a quivering voice to the gorgeous redhead in front of me. I stare at the ground for a while, knowing that my face is burning with embarrassment.  
I look up again to see a confused look on his face. ‘Dude, what’s up, you’re acting strange. Whaaait a second, don’t tell me you were the one that ate all of my favourite cookies from Australia’, he said laughingly.  
‘N-no, that’s no-’.  
‘It’s OK Sousuke, that was long ago, no need to be ashamed of it-’  
‘That’s not what I-’  
‘Now if it would have been that idiot Momo or annoying Ai I’d be pissed, but-’  
‘I-I I’m not talking abou-’  
‘It’s fine really, I can ask Russel and Lori to send an extra box when they-’  
‘RIN!’, I finally shout to change the subject.  
‘What, you didn’t eat all of my cookies?’ he said cockily with a smile on his face.  
I sigh and close my eyes for a bit. _Why is he always so damn cute_. I open my eyes again and notice that Rin is staring at me intensively.  
‘What is it then? You’re acting like you’re about to reveal your biggest sin, like you’ve killed someone or something’, he chuckled.

_Well it is something like that, not the murdering part of course, but I’ve been living a sinful life ever since I became close friends with Rin in elementary school. My only friend. Ever since my father left my mom after countless of fights and loud arguments, I became this quiet, gloomy kid who’d rather be alone. I was fine being by myself really, guess I developed some kind of trust issue after my father left us. My classmates however, thought of me as a rude person who thinks too full of themselves to talk to fellow students. This resulted in me getting picked on by other kids in my class. It never bothered me, those kids were brainless and I wasn’t going to let them have their fun by reacting to it. But one day, some weird sharp-toothed kid with red hair stood up to me and gave a big preach about how childish and immature they were being. ‘From now on, if anybody is bothering Sousuke, you’ll have to deal with me instead!’ shouted the redhead in front of the whole class. After that this strange kid, Rin Matsuoka, started hanging out with me every day. And slowly I started to open up to him, it was the first time after my parents’ divorce I genuinely laughed. ‘WHOOOW SO YOU CAN LAUGH?!’, said Rin in the most exaggerating way. He gave me a warm smile and not a second later wrapped his arms around me. ‘Sousuke, I am so happy to finally see you smile like that, do it more often!’ he laughed. I hugged him back, smiling with red cheeks ‘Hmp!’_  
 _I started developing weird feeling for Rin, I’d always want to be with him for no reason or started blushing when he did certain things._  
 _Those feelings still haven’t changed, but what had changes is my perspective of Rin inside my head. I’ll randomly have dirty thoughts when I look at him, I just can’t control it. I always feel guilty for him when I think like that. I can’t include him in my sinful thoughts. What kind of best friend am I? Even now I forgot I was about to confess to him. Why the hell was I going to do that?! It would only destroy our friendship. He’s straight for god’s sake._  
‘Helloooo? Earth to Sousuke?’ I suddenly realize I have been dozing off in my own thought. Rin’s is now standing closer to me, head slightly tilted like a clueless dog. _So damn cute_. ‘Uh yeah..’, I say without thinking.  
‘What with that response, weren’t you going to tell me something?’, he said blank faced.  
‘So yeah.. what I wanted to say…..’, I mumbled, ‘Momo ate all the cookies’, I quickly add.  
‘I FREAKING KNEW IT! OOH I’M GOING TO KILL HIM. WHERE IS HE?!’, Rin shouted in absolute anger.  
‘Practicing in the outside pool with Ai’  
‘WHAT IS THAT HARD TO SAY, I SERIOUSLY THOUGHT YOU KILLED SOMEONE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT.’  
‘Yeah yeah I didn’t want to be a snitch but you were really upset about the whole cookie thing’, I lied while nervously scratching my neck.  
Rin begins to storm out of the room probably in search of the otter, when he suddenly stops to turn around and says while smiling ‘I almost forgot to thank you Sousuke’. He walked back to me and reached his fist up, I chuckle and give him a fist bump. Something we’d always do. ‘Thanks mate!’, he gave me one last smile before he exited the room. _He’s so cute when he uses Australian slang._

I find myself lying on my bed, arms spread. I gave out a heavy sigh. _This is better, I think to myself. I’m glad I chickened out this time too. What would have happened if I actually confessed to him just now? I’d ruin our long hold friendship, because of my selfishness. I need to be more considerate of Rin’s feelings. Yes, this is for the better. I really can’t complain._  
 _As long as I can stay beside him._


End file.
